LibertyCityNightlife.com
LibertyCityNightlife.com is a website for Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes on the Rockstar Games official website for GTA IV. Description As read from the website, it is a "source for info and VIP access to Liberty City's hottest clubs, plus the latest party pics from around town, and inside tips that will help you get past those velvet ropes from some of Liberty's most ubiquitous party hounds." Club Spotlight The Club Spotlight section spotlights several clubs from around Liberty City. The clubs are: *Bahama Mamas *Donnies *Hercules *Maisonette 9 *Out of Towners *Vinewood Bar & Grill Nightlife Tips The Nightlife Tips section gives tips about how to take advantage of the nightlife in Liberty City The tips are given by several known characters from GTA IV and its episodes and also several unseen characters. There is also an embed code that can be placed on player's personal websites (not Wikia unfortunately). Here are the tips: *Tip #1 - "Always start using a bronzer 24 hours before heading to the club - then it can mellow to a nice shade of orange." - Mori Kibbutz *Tip #2 - "Girls love to do shots. If they refuse it, call them names." - Brucie Kibbutz *Tip #3 - "Don't show up at the club till 3 AM. That's when all the people have run out of drugs and you will look like a king." - Yusuf Amir *Tip #4 - "Scowl at the help." - Jill Von Crastenburg *Tip #5 - "If you can't get in on Friday, try Monday night. You'll feel like a player." - Zack Ben Adhem *Tip #6 - "Trust fund babes like us aren't impressed by bling. We are impressed with danger. Solid gold machetes, that kind of thing." - Cloe Parker *Tip #7 - "Bottle service baby! Try to sneak in your own, then party like you're a big shot." - Bill Jewell *Tip #8 - "Chicks love pointy boots and belt buckles with jewels - it draws attention towards what really matters." - John O'Connell *Tip #9 - "Always send a bleet about which club you're going to after you leave. Keeps you mysterious." - Daisie Cash-Cooze *Tip #10 - "Pretend you are in a hip-hop video once you get in the club. Mouth the words to each song. - Denzel Liss *Tip #11 - "Always have a money clip with $100 on the outside and about 30 or 40 one dollar bills on the inside." - Suphot Paci *Tip #12 - "People watching is worth the $500 bottle of $20 vodka." - Tony Prince *Tip #13 - "Always make your move at the afterparty." - Luis Lopez *Tip #14 - "Make sure she's not an older woman." - Jason Prine *Tip #15 - "Find a d-list celebrity to be your friend. Chicks are impressed by anyone who has been on TV." - Lewis Georges *Tip #16 - "The walk of shame is much shorter when he lives in the same building." - Ann Lanks *Tip #17 - "Put cologne on EVERYWHERE. Chest. Armpits. Junk. Everywhere." - Tony McTony *Tip #18 - "If they're knocking on the bathroom door, finish up fast." - Gracie Ancelotti *Tip #19 - "Take a Mollis BEFORE you go out for the evening. A man has to perform!" - Alfonso Vasquez Party Pics The Party Pics section shows images of party-goers enjoying themselves. PartyPics1-LCNL.png PartyPics2-LCNL.png PartyPics3-LCNL.png PartyPics4-LCNL.png PartyPics5-LCNL.png PartyPics6-LCNL.png PartyPics7-LCNL.png PartyPics8-LCNL.png Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA IV Category:Websites in The Lost and Damned Category:Websites in The Ballad of Gay Tony pl:Libertycitynightlife.com de:Libertycitynightlife.com